Please Stay With Me
by wrightinggiraffe
Summary: Blaine invites Kurt out for coffee and their feelings for each other are revealed. Rated T for language, implied scenes, boy/boy kissing, and scenes later on.


As it seems, coffee shops and a good friend can fix about anything. Kurt felt like he might just explode when Blaine texted him to ask him if he wanted to go out for coffee. Kurt didn't know if it was a real date or not, but that little detail did not matter to him. He took his time that morning getting ready. He simply had to be perfect for Blaine. Perfect. It's as if Blaine was too good to be true. He had every single quality that Kurt needed to approve him. And he was gay. He was too perfect.

Kurt needed something perfect in his life. Everything else was going downward, he needed something stable in his life to remind him that he was a person who could experience normal things. That he could be normal in some way or capacity. They had been texting and talking on the phone for almost a month now and this made Kurt extremely happy. They talked about anything and everything. From their friends and family to their favorite musicals and books. They had a lot in common but enough difference to not get boring. It was perfect. They were perfect.

Kurt arrived at the small, dingy coffee shop ten minutes early. He took a seat on a couch by the window and looked around at the posters and pictures hanging lopsidedly around the room. The couch was old and sagged under his weight; it smelled of stale perfume and cigarette smoke. He tapped his foot impatiently. Normally, Kurt wouldn't be at a place like this. He preferred state-of-the-art, modern, hip coffee shops instead of this hippie, falling apart one. It did charm Kurt. It did add an element of spontaneity too his everyday routine and he quite liked that.

Blaine was now five minutes late. Kurt had been here for a whole fifteen minutes and he felt slightly disappointed. Did Blaine blow him off? Was it some kind of joke to make fun of the gay kid? Kurt didn't know, but he didn't like it.

And there he was. The epitome of gorgeous and perfect man. Blaine. He was wearing old, ratty blue jeans and a Rolling Stones T-shirt with a pair of falling-apart, black converse. Normally, Kurt would have worried about how Blaine dressed and would need to fix it. I mean, come on, he looked so _straight, _but because it was Blaine, Kurt cast all of those thoughts aside. He did look wonderful. There was no possible way he couldn't.

Blaine flashed a smile toward Kurt and ran over to him.

"Sorry I'm late. Warblers practice let out late," he explained, smiling one of his award-winning grins.

Kurt nodded, smiling as well as they made their way to the counter to order. After the had ordered their drinks (Black coffee for Blaine, Chai Latte for Kurt), Kurt made a move to take out his wallet.

"It's on me," Blaine said, smiling. A slight blush found Kurt's cheeks, that made him become suddenly very interested in the tiles on the floor.

Once they had gotten both of their drinks, they found their way to couch no one was sitting at.

"Are things going any better at school?" Blaine asked, actually caring what the answer was.

"Well, they were for a while but now Karofksey is back to normal. Well, he doesn't exactly beat me as bad as he used to. Mainly just pushes me into lockers. I don't think he wants to be alone with me for periods of time longer than a few seconds," Kurt explained.

Blaine nodded knowingly, staring off into space, getting lost in his own thought.

"At my old school, there was one other gay kid that I knew about, James. We were good friends but only just," Blaine explained. "Back then I thought I was in love with him but know I think he was just a good friend. Only his good friends knew that he was gay. I was still in the closet at the time, James didn't even know. Anyway, James got a boyfriend and when they were on one of their dates, a guy from school saw them and he spread it to the whole school. He was getting beaten up really bad. Like dangerous bad. One time, it got out of hand and he landed in the hospital. A week after he was let out of the hospital, he committed suicide. I didn't know if I could ever come out after that, but then a couple months later, I told myself I had to tell people in James's memory. At least something good could come out of this. I came out first to my friends, then to my family, then to the whole world. My family and friends were great and they helped me so much to get through it. The school, however, was not as supportive. The bullying eventually got so bad that I transferred to Dalton," he finished.

Kurt turned to look at him with sad eyes.

"So the point of that depressing story," Blaine continued, "was that you are better off than a lot of people and that you can make it through. You have courage, Kurt."

Blaine placed his hand over Kurt's hand for reassurance and looked in Kurt's eyes.

"Thanks," Kurt said with a watery smile.

"Come on," Blaine started, placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "let's go for a walk."

Kurt nodded, and they both got up off of the couch and headed out into the cold outside. The bitter wind whipped at their faces, turning both of them bright red. Kurt thought this made the other boy look even more attractive, if that was possible. They walked through the little downtown and down to the park. Children ran, laughing and screaming while ducks and geese swam in the pond. The whole way they talked about everything, laughing at various stupid things they had done or said.

Out of nowhere, Blaine made a move to grasp Kurt's hand. And it wasn't even the friends way. Their fingers were interlocked.

This could not be happened. Oh God damn it, please don't let this be a dream. He tried to pinch himself with his free hand with out Blaine noticing. He noticed. He started to laugh; in the good-natured way, thank God.

"Why did you think this was a dream?" Blaine started. "The reason for me holding your hand can't be because I think you're amazing?"

Kurt was thankful of the harsh wind turning his cheeks red so the older boy couldn't see how badly he was blushing.

"Why would someone like you," he said, motioning towards Blaine's perfection, "think someone like me is amazing?"

"I know, I chose someone completely out of my league. How stupid am I?" Blaine asked.

"Not what I meant," Kurt said, dying of embarrassment.

Blaine chuckled, wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulder, "We're both wonderfully imperfect. I think that makes us work well together."

Kurt looked up, gazing into Blaine's mysterious, hazel eyes. Astonishment filled the younger boy's eyes.

"Quit acting so surprised. You deserve to have someone think that you're special and beautiful," said Blaine.

Kurt did not believe his ears at all. Special? Beautiful?

"Hello?" Blaine asked. "Anyone there? Please don't leave me hanging. I feel like I'm domineering the whole conversation. I don't like this feeling."

"It's not that," Kurt began. "I think you're wonderful. I just have no idea why you would like me. Why you would think _me _of all people is special or that _I'm_ the beautiful one? You're everything I want in a boy _and_ you're gay. It just seems like it's too perfect."

Blaine nodded, still not believing why Kurt still doesn't realize how incredible he is. They both stopped walking and turned, facing each other and leaned in to close the gap between them. When there lips met, Kurt didn't think he could ever be any happier. Blaine's lips tasted of coffee and of fiery cinnamon. Kurt felt immediately intoxicated by Blaine's taste and his smell of expensive cologne and Christmas. Kurt didn't know how he could smell like Christmas; it was mid-November. I didn't matter because at the moment, the only thing tangible in the world was Blaine.

Kurt's arms wrapped around his neck, and Blaine's arms did the same around Kurt's waist pulling the two bodies as close as possible. They parted for a couple of seconds to catch their breath, sharing a smile. The next kiss was more heated and passionate as the last soft and sweet one. Their mouths opened and moved together as one unit. This was complete bliss. Even time seemed to have faded away. The park. The running Children. The ducks. Nothing else existed. Nothing. Blaine and Kurt then became one being, Blainekurt. The mid-afternoon sun shined down upon the two faces, making the scene even more beautiful, if it was possible. Kurt didn't even know how him kissing Blaine was possible.

They broke apart again, with stupid, cheesy grins plastered across their faces.

"Come on," Blaine said, wrapping his arm around Kurt. "Let's go on before it gets dark."

They were walking back to the small shop when the two boys thought the same thing at the exact same time. They didn't want to say goodbye. They weren't done.

Good thing Blaine is a quick thinker. "Why don't you come over? For movies. I mean nothing has to happen, we can do anything that you want to. Of course, I want... I mean I am a teenage boy. I-"

Kurt shut him up with a kiss.

"Right..." continued Blaine, awkwardly. "I needed to shut up. I'm rambler. You can stay over too... In another room," he quickly finished.

Kurt rolled his eyes, smiling at the nervousness he had caused the other boy. "I'll call my dad. It'll be okay with your parents?"

"There not exactly home..." Blaine explained.

Kurt turned a bright shade of red that a ripe tomato would be jealous of.

"I'm digging myself a hole aren't I?" Blaine asked.

Kurt laughed, nodding; it was now Blaine's turn to blush.

Kurt took out his phone, calling his dad if he could stay with a friend that night.

Blaine's face fell when he heard his hopefully boyfriend call him a friend.

"No. It's not like that, I swear," Kurt exclaimed. "My dad loves and supports me, he's just not completely comfortable with me being gay. I'd like- love to be your boyfriend if you'll have me."

"Of course I'll have you. What kind of question is that? But you're going to have to tell him one of these days," Blaine said.

"I know, but today is not that day."

The older boy seemed satisfied with this answer as they arrived back at the coffee shop. They both climbed into Blaine's car and sped off to his house. If you could call it a house, it was more like a small mansion.

Blaine was perfect gentleman, opening doors for his younger boyfriend and respecting his wishes. Though, Kurt like the heated make-out sessions just as much as Blaine. His house smelled of warm spices and something else that Kurt could not put his finger on. It smelled delicious. Like Blaine.

About half of the time was spent making-out while the other half included a lot of talking and laughing. When it was time to go to bed, Kurt asked, unsurprisingly, to sleep with Blaine. With clothes on, Kurt quickly added to his request.

Of course, in a situation like this, the parents always have to come home early. And that is exactly what happens. Early the next morning, Mrs. Thomas walked in Blaine's room to find another boy in her son's arms. She didn't know whether to be happy that her son had finally found someone or upset that they were sleeping together; Mrs. Thomas did not know in which way they were sleeping together, which scared her even more.

She decided to leave them. They needed sleep. They did look like they would make the right decisions, but no way in hell did this mean that Blaine was off the hook.

A couple of hours later Blaine woke up and turned groggily toward the clock to see the time.

"Shit," He muttered under his breath. "Kurt," he pleaded shaking him. "Wake up. Come one Kurt wake up! My parents are going to be home any minute. Come on Kurt! Get up!"

Kurt turned over, finally awake.

"It's 9:30 and they're supposed to be home between 9 & 10," Blaine exclaimed, worried.

Kurt's eyes widened and jumped out of bed, stripping Blaine's borrowed pajamas off and throwing on his clothes from yesterday. If Blaine wasn't so worried about his parents, he'd really enjoy this view.


End file.
